


Kindred

by buttercream



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, is there a specific name for unprepared sex? bc it happens in this fic, or lube. lube was also not used in this fic, should vampires wear condoms? mmmmm yeah in this fic a condom was not used, very hard butt sex between a vampire and a werewolf, you should stay away if you dont want to read that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/pseuds/buttercream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Our rival clans will be facing each other in a mindless bloodbath in a few hours. This could be our last night. Let’s make the best out of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindred

**Author's Note:**

> Monday's fic. Well, to be totally honest this was Monday/Tuesday fic bc i couldn't finish in one day orz Unbeated and i suck at porn sorry

Walking into the old warehouse gives Baekhyun an odd sense of comfort. Like those frail, moldy walls are safe enough that under the broken glass roof he can shed the cloak of concealing he’s been wearing for too long now. Little shards of glass and other crumbled things crack beneath his boots as he walks, moonlight shining white and ghostly over him. He’s alone. It’s not often that Baekhyun is the first to arrive, and he wonders if something happened. It couldn’t have, it’s too early. They still have time.

A few minutes later he can hear noises coming from the outside, and soon _he’s_ coming in, his usual muddied, ripped pants and bare feet, wild hair matching the scratches and scars all over his naked chest. Baekhyun’s throat constricts, and it’s such a human response he almost chides himself for reacting like that. He’s learned that he can’t help it, though. It’s just the effect Yixing has on him.

There are glass shards on the ground but Baekhyun knows he shouldn’t worry. Yixing’s got a thicker skin. As they get closer, he can see the other’s bright red irises -- an indication that he’s just shifted. Baekhyun should have guessed he ran all the way here. His pants always get the worst of the journey.

They’re at arms reach now, Yixing’s eyes fading back to brown, the mild sharpness in his teeth disappearing. He remains silent, studying Baekhyun’s face as if that’s his only purpose in life. It does something to him, the way Yixing’s eyes rake through his body, taking in all the curves and contours. Baekhyun could shiver from that alone.

“Did you avoid a shirt tonight to make it easier for me?” he asks, a lopsided smile playing at his lips. Knowing that one of his fangs are exposed, Baekhyun licks that corner of his mouth, watching the way Yixing’s eyes drop to his lips. 

The wolf shrugs, walking right into Baekhyun’s personal space. He seems so much taller when they’re standing like this, Baekhyun needs to look up to meet his eyes. “Thought we wouldn’t have much time.” Yixing’s hands come to rest at Baekhyun’s hips, pushing at his shirt to touch his skin, and he _definitely_ shivers. “I’m pretty sure the Alpha knows what’s going on. Why I’ve been sneaking every night.”

He noses at Baekhyun’s cheek, nipping his jaw, hands sliding up to his waist. Baekhyun closes his eyes, tilting his head to give Yixing a better access to his neck. He presses his palms flush against Yixing’s chest, and the hardness of his pecs sends another shiver right down Baekhyun's spine.

“You have been sloppy, haven’t you?” Baekhyun breathes as Yixing’s hands grab his hair, angling him just right so his mouth could catch Baekhyun’s, his tongue lapping against Baekhyun’s, his lips caressing and sliding hot against Baekhyun’s. It’s impossible to refrain the whimper that comes out of him, his hands seeking support on Yixing’s shoulders. Baekhyun moans, the words he hadn’t been able to say muffled at the back of his throat. 

Yixing pushes him back, leading Baekhyun onto the adjacent wall. His back meets the concrete with a faint thud, Yixing’s hands working fast on unbuttoning Baekhyun’s shirt. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to explore the other’s body with his hands, tracing the lines of his abs, thumbing his nipples. Yixing growls fiercely at him, red eyes glaring at Baekhyun. Tearing the rest of the buttons apart, Yixing yanks Baekhyun’s shirt impatiently, quick in kissing and biting at his shoulders. His bare skin in contact with Yixing makes his nipples feel too sensitive, and his pants too tight. Baekhyun gasps when Yixing licks his neck, snaking up to reclaim Baekhyun’s mouth quite aggressively.

He wants to tell Yixing to slow down, to take his time. It might be the last of their nights, after all. Softly pushing at the wolf’s shoulders, Baekhyun meets his eyes and runs both his hands through Yixing’s untamed hair. The gentleness of his touch seems to ease him.

“Hey,” Baekhyun whispers, planting a kiss on the corner of Yixing’s mouth. “Can we go slow tonight?”

Yixing blinks at him, completely still if not for the way his thumbs rub at Baekhyun’s hipbones. Judging by the way his eyes search Baekhyun’s, seems like Yixing hears all the unsaid words. _Our rival clans will be facing each other in a mindless bloodbath in a few hours. This could be our last night. Let’s make the best out of it._.

“I can take you as slow as you want me to.” The wolf says, his hand on Baekhyun’s lower back pressing their bodies impossibly closer, his undeniable hardness pushing against Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun’s jaw hangs slack as Yixing rocks against him, burying his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling, memorizing Baekhyun’s scent. 

Yixing’s lips roam freely, spreading open-mouthed kisses on the expanse of Baekhyun’s shoulders, on his neck, on his throat, his chin, jaw, his lips. He’s so sensitive to Yixing’s touch that Baekhyun feels his breath being taken away, moaning loudly when his cock is cupped through his pants.

Baekhyun reaches to unbutton his own pants, desperate for Yixing to just touch him, and the latter laughs. “Are you in a hurry?” he teases. Baekhyun whines.

“Don’t torture me, please.”

“I thought you wanted to go slow.”

Yixing nips at his bottom lip and Baekhyun gasps, “I meant that I wanted this to last longer.”

 _I wanted us to have more time._ Yixing stops, facing Baekhyun in that tranquil, serene way he looks when he’s in thought. Then he nods, one hand coming to Baekhyun’s neck, the other flying to his pants. Yixing works fast. In a split second, he has Baekhyun’s furiously hard cock in hand, thumb already working to spread precome on the underside. Baekhyun’s low moan seems to please him, and Yixing licks his lips. “You are a fascinating being, do you know that?” Baekhyun can’t find words to answer. Not with Yixing touching him like that. “They say you’re dead, but you look beautifully alive right now.”

 _That’s how you make me feel_ , Baekhyun would say. Instead, he just thrusts into Yixing’s hand, seeking that much-needed friction. Yixing pins his hips to the wall, and Baekhyun whines because his hand is going insufferably slow and he needs so much more…

It’s a good thing he fed before coming here. He can see the veins in Yixing’s throat pulsing fiercely, and he wouldn’t mind sinking his fangs there, tasting him whole. Baekhyun grabs the wolf’s wrist, incited by thoughts of drinking from him, urging him to go faster. Yixing chuckles, complying and going as fast as Baekhyun wants him to and _fuck_ \--

“Shit, I bet you would be soaking wet if you were one of us.” Yixing hisses, turning Baekhyun around and pushing him on his chest against the wall. He yelps, turning his head around to watch as Yixing pulls his pants all the way down, kicking his legs apart. The pace suddenly feels rushed again, and Baekhyun seriously can’t give a shit about how fast they’re going. Yixing spits on his middle finger and teases Baekhyun’s entrance, circling the rim. “You’d be all loose and ready for my cock if you were an omega wolf.”

He’s heard that wolves fuck like savages, like a bunch of thoughtless animals following their most primal urges. The idea of being essentially manhandled by Yixing has his insides in flames, his undead beating heart screaming at him. Cock pulsing painfully at every poke and prod at his hole, Baekhyun tries to get a hold of Yixing. He grips the wolf’s hair, pulling him up. Yixing leans onto him, forearms on the wall, caging Baekhyun. Yixing gazes at him as if he threatens Baekhyun to have had a good reason for interrupting him. The way he’s studied sends jolts of fear throughout his body, and it’s the type of sensation Baekhyun is not used to. 

“Fuck me…” He breathes, “Do it like I’m an omega.”

The request rips a growl out of Yixing, his eyes flaring red, the sharpness returning to his teeth. He’s as ferocious as Baekhyun’s ever seen him, and that jolt of fear explodes inside him. In a minute, Yixing manages to get rid of Baekhyun’s boots and his pants, leaving him completely naked. Suddenly he feels himself being lifted off the ground, and Yixing settles both of Baekhyun’s legs around him. Baekhyun hurries in locking his feet together, wrapping his arms around Yixing’s neck for support.

“You want to be fucked like an omega?” Yixing prompts, baring his teeth at Baekhyun, asserting complete dominance over him. He can hear the sounds of Yixing’s pants being opened, anticipation building inside him. Without tearing his eyes from Baekhyun, Yixing spits on a hand, reaching down to probably smear it all over his cock. “Tell me,” the wolf growls, and Baekhyun startles. “Do you want to be fucked like an omega?”

Seems like his ability to speak got lost somewhere between Yixing’s fingers teasing his ass and his hands lifting Baekhyun off the ground. All he can do is nod, gasping and letting his mouth drop open when the very tip of Yixing’s impossibly hard cock touches his entrance.

“I’m gonna push it in,” the wolf says, lapping his tongue at his sharp teeth. Baekhyun bares his own fangs because two can play this game. Yixing reacts by growling louder, one hand pressing Baekhyun’s face against the wall. “ _I’m gonna push it in_ , and if you scream, I’ll do it harder.”

The words alone would spring Baekhyun back to life. He whimpers, biting on his lower lip as Yixing’s hand retreats from his face, focusing on guiding his cock inside Baekhyun instead.

It’s _tight_. The head of Yixing’s cock is sticky with spit and precome, but Baekhyun hasn’t been properly prepped. It pushes and forces its way inside, and it’s so fucking much. Baekhyun’s head just drops back, a moan being dragged from the back of his throat. It’s never felt like this, the ring of muscles stretching and opening for Yixing with 0 preparation. Baekhyun feels like screaming. He shoves a hand into his mouth, biting at the knuckles. Yixing watches him with hooded eyes, hips moving slowly to coax Baekhyun open.

The head slides in and it’s like Baekhyun’s entrance closes immediately around Yixing’s cock, drawing another growl from the wolf. He starts moving with care, thrusting, stretching Baekhyun’s hole. The slow thrusts work to massage his rim, coating his insides with Yixing’s precome. His own cock rubs at Yixing’s abs with his every tentative thrust and whimpering is all Baekhyun can do.

He can feel his hole loosening, the muscles relaxing, and Yixing’s cock thrusts further, already halfway in. It’s enough for him to pull it nearly out, only the tip holding Baekhyun open. He pulls out only to push it in, repeating it over and over until Baekhyun is writhing and his cock is coating Yixing’s abs in precome.

Soon, the pace fastens, and in place of the pain he felt when Yixing’s fat cock was stretching him open, there’s only pleasure. The slap of his ass meeting Yixing’s hips fills the air, and Baekhyun can’t help the moans escaping from his throat. He feels so pliant, so vulnerable like this with Yixing’s hard, muscled body pressed against his, his strong arms around him. Baekhyun yanks at Yixing’s hair, pulling his head back and giving him easier access to the wolf’s throat. He’s so hungry, so fucking crazy-- 

He kisses and licks at Yixing’s neck, ignoring the other’s warning growls and harder thrusts. He’s telling Baekhyun _not_ to bite him. Good thing Baekhyun was always a reckless one. 

Yixing tastes strong, spicy, nothing like anyone Baekhyun’s ever drank from before, and he suddenly thinks he could be addicted to this. The madness of having Yixing’s blood on his tongue while being pounded in the ass give Baekhyun a new level of high. He’s so, so close... It doesn’t last long enough to allow him to come, though. Yixing is stronger than him, pushing Baekhyun against the wall with all his strength. The thrusts halt. With Yixing standing still Baekhyun can realize how full he is, how Yixing’s cock stuffs his every little corner. 

“You bit me,” Yixing accuses. Baekhyun smirks, licking the blood smeared at the corner of his lips. He sees the wounds inflicted by his fangs instantly close, attributing it to Yixing’s rapid healing abilities. “You fucking bit me, you fucker.

“Now you owe me.”

Catching him completely out of guard, Yixing resumes thrusting, pushing it harder, faster. Baekhyun can’t stop the scream, scratching at the wolf’s shoulder in surprise. Yixing doesn’t look the least bothered by the thin cuts provoked by Baekhyun’s nails on his skin. He simply surges forward and bites at Baekhyun’s neck. It hurts like a bitch, but more than that, it sends a rush of pleasure right down, and Baekhyun comes.

When Yixing retreats from his neck, he has blood all over his lips, rolling down his chin. Baekhyun’s wide, incredulous eyes meet his, and the wolf gives one final thrust before spurting inside Baekhyun.

“You bit me,” Baekhyun whispers, mimicking Yixing’s earlier phrase. He cups the bitten spot on his neck, blood flowing unceasingly from his neck. “This won’t heal, you psycho!”

Yixing swats his hand away, licking the bitten spot with a gentleness that almost doesn’t match what just happened. The blood stops flowing, but Baekhyun can still feel the indentations caused by Yixing’s teeth on his skin. Permanently etched.

“I only bit you because I knew it wouldn’t leave a mark!” Baekhyun shouts, yelping when Yixing’s arms release him. Without the support of his arms around the wolf, Baekhyun collides back with the wall, his legs the only part of him attaching the two of them. Yixing then rubs his palms on Baekhyun’s thighs, grabbing his knees and disentangling his legs to help Baekhyun stand on his two feet.

“I bit you because I knew you’d have my mark,” Yixing says, crossing his arms over his chest. “You took something from me, and I returned the favor.”

Furious, Baekhyun pushes the wolf, collecting his discarded clothes and starting to dress. Honestly. What the fuck is he going to tell his master? How the hell is he going to explain the fucking werewolf bite on his shoulder to his _coven leader_? 

“Listen, Baekhyun,” Yixing calls, trying to grab a hold of Baekhyun while he’s buttoning his shirt. Baekhyun yanks his arm back, refusing to face the other. “It works with your kind as well. The wolf’s claim.”

The wolf’s claim. When a werewolf chooses a mate and a mark is made on their body as a display of ownership. Baekhyun frowns, once again tracing the bite stamped on his neck with his finger.

“I wasn’t sure if I should do it but you bit me, and I made up my mind,” Yixing explains, approaching Baekhyun. “As long as you bear my mark, none of my pack mates can harm you. It doesn’t matter what you are. You’re _mine_ , and they will respect that.”

The significance of those words takes a while to sink in. Yixing’s move breaks all the silent agreements they’ve ever made. Baekhyun locks his eyes with Yixing’s now brown ones. He sees well-concealed despair in there, as well as fear and regret. It tugs at Baekhyun’s undead heart, and he closes the distance between them. 

Baekhyun runs a hand through the wolf’s wild strands, and Yixing’s lids flutter for a second. 

“I know what we do here doesn’t involve much talking, but I can’t pretend I don’t care about you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun kisses him, the taste of his own blood transferring from Yixing’s tongue to his. When they part, Baekhyun whispers, “I’m sorry I can’t do the same for you. I would if there was a way.”

Yixing pulls Baekhyun’s hand from his hair, kissing his palm. “I know how to take care of myself. Just promise me you’ll stay safe.” 

The nod comes after a few beats, and Yixing pecks his lips. They step away from each other. The moment of the confrontation is nearing, Baekhyun should be back with his clan. He gives Yixing one last glance before turning on his heels, ready to march out of the warehouse.

“Just--” Yixing’s voice makes him turn around. The wolf blinks uncertain, lowering his eyes. “If we get out of this alive… Will you run with me? We could travel, meet others of our kind, I’ll buy you a parasol and we can go to the beach.”

Baekhyun smiles, want bubbling up inside him. He wants so much, it’s impossible to ignore how much he wants this wolf, to go running with him, to be gifted with a freaking parasol. His master would be shocked.

“Run away with me,” Yixing repeats. “We’ll be wary of hunters, we’ll take care of each other.”

The bite on his neck pulses and Baekhyun can’t tell if it’s his own rapidly beating heart or the wolf’s claim. All he knows is that he’s ready for that. 

“Yes,” he answers. “We’ll run. If we survive.” Yixing beams and Baekhyun is sure that if he had a tail it would be wagging animately. The thought makes him chuckle. “Please don’t get yourself killed. I wanna go to Fiji.”


End file.
